Flow
Personality Very submissive, a wee bit crazy, emotionally needy. Bipolar, and will be really secretive to a lot of people, but once they've broken the mental barrier she's really clingy. She's not crazy girlfriend kind of clingy, she just desires affection. She is very gullible, beyond comprehension and will listen to anyone who offers her affection, to the point where she can be molded into a weapon, a lover, whatever said person wants. Backstory Emmy's species faced the issue of overcrowding, as they populated at a rate of 500 children per pregnancy, and women were only pregnant for 3 months at a time. There was said to be 3 people per square meter on the planet, which was about 3/4 the size of earth, meaning that it was hard to move. Worse yet, there was a lot of infrastructure and technology, which led to even less space. They were ahead of the earth by far on a technological and economic level. Their planet's surface was 87% land, and 13% liquid (not water). Emmy lived in the poor housing, which consisted of trailer stacks that could go 40 high. This housing was dangerous, and the large areas they took up also became a junkyard, which made it even more dangerous. She never had money and was always discriminated against and treated like shit. Some of the more extreme political parties promised a massacre if they were put into power, which a lot of the population agreed with although even when they were voted in they'd never get away with it. And so, they devised a plan. A large uneducated part of the population believed it would be better to have underground housing to compensate for the lack of space up on the mainland, although many scientists speculated that this would lead to the doom of the planet as it had essential pressure points above the ground that could cause it to collapse. The government saw this as a good excuse to kill off a lot of their population and spent 10 years building an aircraft to hold some of the population, most of which being smart scientists and teachers, etc with a lot of potentials to further the growth of their race. It was then they set the uneducated workers and such to excavate and clear a rather large portion. Over 2/3 of the population was on the mainland when the planet had huge explosions at all the excavation sites, leading to the planet to collapse in on itself. Because Emmy came from a poor family, she was on the planet. her boyfriend at the time used his powers to shield her, encasing her in a huge bubble that would protect her. The blast sent her flying into space, where she floated around for days, unconscious and grief-stricken (he may still be alive who knows). Resources None Equipment/Weaponry Her goo dog. Clothes with an armor value of 20kN that disappear when she shifts into her dog form Specializations Scavenger, innovative, can do a lot with little materials and is very crafty and good with tech. Somewhat good in a fight, but more in the streetfight sense. She's really good with her power. Power Goo Source: Passed down The user has the ability to reshape their go into different things. At the moment she can reshape them in two ways. Hound: The user reshapes themselves into a hound. In the hound form, the user has a natural durability of 15kN, 20kN armor and a bite that deals 20kN. The hound can run at 80mph and slash with is claws for 12kN. As it merely looks like a hound the user doesn't gain any of the senses of a dog. She can stay in this form for 5 turns before it has a 3 turn cooldown. After 1 turn she's at half speed and after 2 she's at full Limb Enlargement; the user can shift goo to their limbs, causing them to grow bigger and longer. She can use this on two limbs at the same time, but not while using her hound form. The limbs she enlarges grow double in length and thickness, but remain as fast as they were before. Any limb that is enlargened gains increased strength and durability. The punching strength or kicking strength is increased to 20kN and the natural resistance to 15kN with 20kN armor. If the user enlarges an arm they will have 500kg lifting strength in that arm and if she enlargens two legs then she will be able to run at 40mph. This ability can be used for 3 turns before a 1 turn cooldown and the user can freely shift around which limbs she enlargens during these three turns, but it takes 3 seconds for the goo to move from one place to another. Goo teleportation; the user can shoot go at 15m/s per second and with a maximum range of 20 meters. 2 seconds after the goo lands the user will be able to reform themselves from that bit. It takes 1 second to reform during which the user is nearly defenseless. if she is in any way restrained, even someone holding both of her arms together, she can't use any of her powers. She also is very light and can easily be pinned, restrained, etc. making it easy to disable her powers. Her inner mass contains 10 liters of a blood-like liquid, so she's not as invincible as she can 'bleed out'. She also has a bubble in her bubble as hard as hardened plastic and if it's pierced she'll die.